The Truth In Friendship
by Starvista
Summary: Without truth there would be no lying. Without truth there would be no secrets. Without truth there would be no mysteries. Without the truth there would be no trust. They say friendship is based on trust but how can you trust someone if they can't even tell you the Truth?


**Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse I'm so sorry. I know this is short, but im trying to have the story planned out a few chapters ahead that way it so much easier to write. I know none of the other Characters are introduced yet they will be soon . I just got three new character forms and i know i don't have to include everyone's character, but i feel like everyone's character should at least have a small part in the story. So some characters won't be mentioned as much as others. The characters got chosen on how well I could fit them into the story.**

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep after my fight with Trish, everything seemed confusing. All I did was tease her about Dez. She has become a little softer towards him, but I know she doesn't like him that way. Well I do think she does, but she hasn't realized it yet. I knew she was annoyed but I didn't know she had so much anger bottled up. And then when she said "Just because I have become nicer towards him doesn't mean I like him! What about you and Blondie!? Huh? Your best friends! You're nice and friendly toward him. So that must mean you like him! I instantly denied it proving her right. She stormed out after that, but it got me thinking. You can't be compassionate without having feelings for someone. You can't be friends with someone without having feeling for them to a certain extent. I do have feeling for Austin, but as a friend right? I have caught myself admiring him once in awhile. I guess I haven't noticed because I have subconsciously protected myself from heart ache so it wouldn't happen again.

My mind flood of memories of Daniel. My heart hitched in my throat and my eyes began to water. Daniel was one of my good friends from childhood. I smiled at the four years we spent together. Two of those summers were the best I had they were filled with lazy days, laughter, silliness, and a strong friendship that formed or so I thought. During the summer we were inseparable, but when the time came for school. I don't know what exactly happened we still talked after school, but I guess different groups of friends tour us apart. What was weird is that summer everything went back to normal. And that gave me hope for the upcoming school year and that's when I started to form a small crush on him. I would subtly hint and lightly flirt. I would do anything that would get him to smile at me again. But the next school year worsened and by early spring he wouldn't even talk to me voluntarily. Before Daniel was one of my only friends that knew me. He was one of the only ones I could talk to about everything of course there was my brother and Ameria but I wasn't very close to Ameria at that time and there's only certain topics I can talk to my brother about. With Daniel I could talk about the bug on the ceiling to whom music artist is better to politics to video games to a turtle eating a mountain*. (And yes we did actually talk about a turtle eating a mountain). Any one of my best memories with him was when we were staring at the clouds. I promised I would even still be his friend even if he didn't talk to me. But that promise started to break when one of his friends made a rude comment about me and he laughed at it. And when I tripped in the hall he just stood there staring at me while everyone laughed. And what hurt the most was when I thought maybe I could just try one more time to see if he could hang out. His mom led me into his house to their family room. He stood there motionless I asked if he wanted to hang out. He looked to his mom for an excuse his mom shakes her head no with her hands in the air singling that's it was his problem.  
"I don't really want to" was his response. I felt my throat tighten and then my anger boiled  
"You always hung out with me before" I said coolly  
" Ya because I was forced" My heart dropped completely. All I could manage was a quiet sorry. Tears started flowing by the time I hit his front door. I sobbed all the way home and through the night. The whole night I thought of what he said 'because I was forced to". So he was forced to be my friend? He faked it?  
I became depressed for five months after that. Luckily I had Ameria there. But during those five months his mom heath declined his dad got a better job that required him being away a lot. His older siblings moved out (before their mom was sick). And his older sister just got married. Since his mom has MS* she can't get around as she usually can he has a lot more responsibility on his shoulders. I noticed him becoming a lot more depressed. He wasn't very social in the beginning, but now he's become a loner. I'm still mad at him but I still keep that I promise i made. And a year ago due to his mother sickness and the lack of people to fill their house. They moved to a small flat house uptown. I still see him at school but we don't even utter hello anymore.

All that was a year and a half ago but now thinking no one could fake that friendship.

Ameria knows about this, but we don't really talk about and it's not something I like to talk about Trish only knows that i had some trouble with him in the past. My mind changes to my eccentric friend Ameria. We have been friends since we were 5. We were tight till seventh grade but her parents got a divorce she moved out with her dad. She didn't have much choice back then. She convinced her dad to let her move back with her mom. She now spends her half of her summer with her dad and sister up in Plant City*. During the 2 years she was gone i met Trish. and now that Ameria has been back. Let's just say they don't get along very well. They tolerate each other for my sake, but you will never find them hanging out together voluntary.  
My mind dozed off about a musical rollercoaster. Just as i was about to get on the rollercoaster. I was jolted awake by someone knocking on a window*. I stick my head out the window and look below to find someone is a dark hoodie knocking on my brother's window.

My mind yelled burglar! Wait why would a burglar knock on someone's window.  
My brothers light flashed on and his window opened. What is he doing? I hope it wasn't for what i thought it was. My curiosity got the better of me and convinced me to investigate. Quietly i tiptoed down the stairs and pressed my ear against my brother's door.

" Ameria please just a few more times that all I need" Jake's rough voice could be heard clearly through the door.

" I don't know if I can do that Jake. I don't know what I would do if ally found out ."  
" Please you're the only one who can do this".

" Jake I can't keep sneaking out like this, my mom's going to find out sooner or later I'm already in enough trouble with my grades" Ameria voiced sounded stressed

" Please just a few more nights until I get enough out" What in the world was he talking about

" Can't you do this at a different time? Or ask someone else"

"Ameria you're the only one that I trust and no I can't do it at a different time. If I don't..."I didn't hear the rest because my foot slipped and I fell. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. In a blur I jumped up and hid in the closet. The musk of dusty leather filled my sense and I could hear Jake's door open.

" What was it?" Ameria whispered

"I don't know but no one could move that fast." Now knowing something was awake they talked in hushed whispers. His door made a soft click as he closed it. Carefully I tiptoed up to my room. I almost made it to my bed before my computer went off.

* * *

* I have actually had a conversation about a turtle eating a mountain with my friend before.  
* MS-Multiple sclerosis It's where the nerves in your spinal cord start to lose control. So  
moving up and down stairs is dangerous and it is very painful.  
*Plant City is a real place in Florida  
* Ever had someone knock on window? I have Scary as Heck! Especially at midnight! I guess it wouldn't be scary if you actually knew they were coming.


End file.
